


Friends Don’t Know The Way You Taste

by Spoonzi



Series: Harry Potter Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Open Relationships, Polyamory Elements, Will Change Rating If Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: “They aren’t friends, though. They are more than that, they always have been.“
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Friends Don’t Know The Way You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> —For my Friends With Benefits am Free squares on my first Harry Potter Bingo Card.
> 
> —Title from Seniorita by Camillia Cabello & Shawn Mendes 
> 
> —Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

They aren’t together. It’s obvious that they aren’t. They don’t love each other in the way that together people do even if they care for each other and he is hard pressed to say they will probably never feel for each other like that. He’d kill a man for her and he’d be killed for her but he’d never marry the woman because they could never work long term anyhow. 

He has Harry and she has Ronald and occasionally Harry and Ronald have each other, even rarely they all four spend nights together. It’s not ‘normal’ or the sort of thing that regular (boring, Harry says) people do, but it works for them. He loves Harry. He cares for Hermione, and though hard pressed to admit it he cares for Ronald too. 

He’s spent nights with all of them more with Harry than with either of course because he is after all the man he married. Less so with Ronald because their personalities clash too much for such a thing to happen a lot without their significant others around to reign them in. He and Hermione always fall into bed together without planning to so he can’t remember how many times he’s been with her. 

Before the Golden Trio had become the “Golden Foursome” Draco had never know live to be so bright, so happy. He’d never imagined the way the room would feel warmer when Ronald told stories of anything and everything. He’d never imagined that laughter could be contagious until he’d drank wine with Hermione and watched muggle films on the television. He’d never hoped he could be so undoubtedly in love until he’d kissed Harry for the very first time. 

He cares for them in ways he could never explain and no one but the four of them could ever understand. He knows kneeling between Hermione’s legs with her dainty hands pressing him between her thighs isn’t a holy act; even if he feels it should be with how she cries out when he drags his tongue over her clit. He knows sliding his hands over Ronald’s Cock isn’t a form of worship, but he knows that only he, Harry, Hermione, and the gods know that the red head’s low groans of pleasure are like hymns. 

He has friends despite everything, Pansy and Blaise have stuck around this long and don’t plan on leaving him—that he knows of. Hermione and Ronald aren’t friends. They know the way he sounds on the edge of climax and they know the way Harry has to grab on so tight to someone when he is with them just to make sure they are real. He doesn’t know what they are because they aren’t friends, they are more than that. If he wanted to label it he’d call them lovers because he’d never stoop so low as to call them something as juvenile as ‘Friends With Benefits’. 

There are benefits, though. Draco gets to see Hermione writhing under his husband as he pants under hers and he also gets to see her reading swaddled in blankets in her favorite armchair. He gets to see Ronald hot and hard against Harry taking him rough but sweet against the wall and he also gets to see his eyes shiny with mirth when he hears the Cannons (god help Draco who has grown a soft spot for the team) have pulled a win. 

Harry likes to tell him how pretty he looks dancing with Hermione in the clubs. He likes to tell Draco how wrecked he looks when they fuck each other using her favorite toys. Harry likes to tell him how beautiful he is laughing at Ronald’s frankly absurd acting during party games. He also likes to tell Draco he looks heavenly bouncing on the ginger’s dick. 

They aren’t friends. Draco and Harry aren’t in love with Ronald or Hermione. Neither are in love with him or Harry. They all care for each other. They aren’t friends, though. They are more than that, they always have been. 


End file.
